


ilomilo

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Series: Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Horse Max Kanté | Pegasus, I should be working on others but this idea came to me, I wrote this on a 10+ hour bus trip., I wrote this on a bus, I wrote this while on a bus, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Holders, Monkey Lê Chiến Kim | Roi Singe, New Miraculous Holders, No Dialogue, No one talks, No shame, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Song Inspired, Song: Ilomilo (Billie Eilish), Sorry Not Sorry, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, Under 500 wordcount, Wordcount: 100-500, Wrote this before I saw second half of season 3, billie eilish - Freeform, no editing done, pre-S3 final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Where did you go? (Master Fu?)I just wanted to protect you. (Miraculous.)They're never gonna give you love like ours. (Kwamis.)Even if it's just a lie. (Identities.)
Series: Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595722
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drabbles and Oneshots When They Randomly Hit Me.





	ilomilo

**Author's Note:**

> Where did you go?  
> I should know, but it's cold  
> And I don't wanna be lonely  
> So show me the way home
> 
> So, where did you go?  
> I should know, but it's cold  
> And I don't wanna be lonely  
> So tell me you'll come home  
> Even if it's just a lie
> 
> I tried not to upset you  
> Let you rescue me the day I met you  
> I just wanted to protect you  
> But now I'll never get to
> 
> Hurry, I'm worried
> 
> Where did you go?  
> I should know, but it's cold  
> And I don't wanna be lonely  
> Was hoping you'd come home  
> I don't care if it's a lie
> 
> ~~ the lyrics that inspired this story. Plus rain.~~

Rain drifted through the air in sheets. Steady feet pounded the pavement along side the rustling of raincoats. Keeping their heads down, they watched their feet splash in the puddles along the cobblestone. Traveling together was always a difficult task but traveling in this manor was risky. Just the wrong move, someone accidentally bumping into one of them, could send all the efforts of this operation down the drain. 

Protection was the name of the game and they were needed to protect some of the items they hold nearest and dearest to them. They had developed slight signals to let on what they needed to do. Some of them were restricted at no fault of their own. Others understood the severity of the situation in and discussed prior ways to find a solution to the outfits. 

No one was looking forward to what lay ahead. They all knew one thing for certian, nothing was ever going to be the same. They weren't glad he came. The one in front paused at a street, hitting the button to allow them access across. While waiting, the others gathered around, begining to stand next to each other in ways of support and solidarity. People seeing the group knew not to get in their way. They were on a mission and had business written all over their faces, at least that's what one would assume. Keeping their profiles low, the group headed across the street at the signal, walking as a group. Once across the street, they slid into pairs, walking side by side in step. A miniature parade along the sidewalk that was as solemn as a funeral possession. 

The presumed leader of the group reached over and grabbed the ones next to them hand as if to signal they were almost to their destination. Behind them two, the next in line clasped their hands as well yet walked closer together. 

Rounding a corner the one infront came to a halt, reaching up with their freehand to signal everyone to come to a stop. On cue, they filed into one line as the leader opened a door and gestured them in.

First, the black cat.  
Second, the fox.  
Third, the turtle.  
Fourth, the bumblebee.  
Fifth, the snake.  
Sixth, the horse.  
Seventh, the monkey.   
Eighth, the rabbit.   
Ninth, the dragon.   
And all the ones who became chosen out of necessity in a last stitch effort to save everything and everyone. 

And lastly, the ladybug entered and closed the door, locking and removing the hood to address the fellow holders of the miraculous. 

She wasn't going to let Hawkmoth win that easily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Billie Eilishs song ilomilo. I'm on a bus to Dallas Texas and this is what I've created in probably 10 minutes tops. Enjoy. Short and quick. I figured, why not post it? 🤷🏻


End file.
